ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Julie Yamamoto
Julie Yamamoto was Ben's primary love interest, and later becomes his current girlfriend. On their first date, she discovers Ben's powers, but much to his surprise, she finds it "cool." She usually wears a black t-shirt mostly hidden under a pink sweatshirt, and a white mini skirt. When playing tennis she is shown wearing white wrist bands, shirt, and skirt. In Fame, when Ben's secret was exposed, she kissed him on the cheek for some encouragement. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, she has her Inspector 13 appearance, but she has short sleeves. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, she wears her Alien Force/Ultimate Alien outfit but with a red sweater instead of pink. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has her Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien appearance, but with longer hair, and her ''Omniverse ''attire. Her eyes are wider as well. In Ben 10: Unbound , she has her ''Omniverse appearance but her hair isn't in pigtails. She has a different jacket. Kenn 10: Omnistorm In Kenn 10: Omnistorm Julie is sixteen years old and is sitll dating Ben as apposed to her mainstream counter-part. She maintains posession of Ship and at times uses him to help aid her in fighting evil. She wars a white sweater, black under-shirt and pink skirt and has short hair much like she does in AF/Ua. See Julie Yamamoto (Dimension 63, Earth 55) for more details. Power and Abilities Being an ordinary human girl, Julie doesn't possess any special powers herself, although she's quite good at tennis, and shows some fighting ability in Pet Project ''(comparing her tennis racket to a weapon). She's the only one able to fully control her pet Galvanic Mechamorph, Ship, making her a competent ally. Ben 10: Meta Menace and T-Rex: A New Generation In Meta Menace, she is kidnapped by an escaped Aggregor who uses her to bargain for the Omnitrix. She had been married to Ben about a year earlier and was already about 7, 8, or 8 1/2 months pregnant for his child. Prior to T-Rex: A New Generation, MetaBen gave her a Metatrix. In New Generation, her children, Rex and Elena are now teenage heroes. She and MetaBen play passive roles in this season. Ben 10: Call of the Wild she is deemed the title of the speeker of the Dragon Lords, and is very willing to do what is right, even if it means defying them, she loves Ben and becomes his wife, she has little trust in Grandpa Max after that stunt he pulled on Ben's Omnitrix. Ben 10: The Omniwars Julie appears as a member of Ben's team, and is his college roommate as well. Ben 10 Omniverse (AT) She appears in this series as one of the main characters and as ben's girlfriend (of course). Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity She appears in Rematch Rampage, where she hangs out with Ben, Gwen and Kevin at Mr. Smoothy. Ben 10: Super Omniverse She has her ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''apperance. She reappears in My Ex being the main character. In One Shall Fall: Part 2 she helps stop Vilgax and at the end gets back together with Ben. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited She is 18 years old. She is still broken up with Ben. She wears her ''Omniverse outfit, but her hair is free. She appears in A Day in the Life of A Hero, where she tries to get Ben back, only to fail and stay alone at the end of the episode. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Trouble With Doubles (first reappearance) *Escape From the Infinimatrix *The Hero and the Huntsman *Controlled *Reassemble *Doom Date Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Stress, Stress and More Stress (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''A Day in the Life of A Hero ''(first reappearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 1 (first re-appearance) *A Man, My Son *Date Fights *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 *An Osmosian and His Dog *The Reification of Eunice *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 Hean 10 Its revealed somepoint between Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Hean 10, Julie broke up with Ben. She had moved on and went to Asia to learn martial arts. One month after Kanker wished all aliens were dead, she joined the rebellion and lead part of it in France. When Kanker took over the planet, she went into hiding. One month later, She saved Hean's life, and fought againest Kanker's goon. However, due to a shockwave caused by the Forevtrix and Waroline's mistake, the Effiel Tower collasped, and crushed her. She is now dead. John Smith 10 Julie appears as a tennis player, first seed on her high school team, and John's primary love interest. The two have become a couple, Julie knowing about John's shape shifting powers. She also keeps Ship as a pet. In an attempt to protect her, John broke up with her, causing an extreme strain on their friendship. When the Omnitrix was broken into four pieces, she obtained one of them. Her anger at John eventually turned into a full out battle, John banishing her to Diagon's Dimension. She is brainwashed by Diagon and gains the Ultimatrix, to fight John again. John defeats and saves her. Later, she is afflicted by the Zombie curse caused by Phantom and Dr. Animo. She fights John again in the War Games, where John broke their control over her. She assists the heroes fight after the War Games. After John loses his powers, she tries to comfort him. However, it backfires when Overlord attacks, making John believe that she has lost faith in him. The two argue, as John leaves to go dimension hopping. Ben 10 Ultimate Hero Julie Is Married to Ben Ryder 10 *Ride for Your Life Part 1 *Ride for Your Life Part 2